1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards a visor assembly to be worn on the forehead of the user in order to provide an attractive, lightweight and unique eye shield and decorative item to be worn, and a securement assembly that is particularly, although not exclusively, suited for adjustably securing the visor assembly around user""s heads of different sizes. Moreover, the invention relates to a visor assembly that is conveniently stored and contained until use, yet which has an enhanced three dimensional appearance and a substantial, embellished shape despite its compact and storable nature.
2. Description of the Related Art
visors are a commonly worn and utilized alternative to hats, and are frequently utilized to provide shade, adornment and/or an effective display location for a logo, advertisement or other decorative graphic. Typically, visors are formed of a similar material to that of a hat, are covered in cloth, and incorporate an elastic band to secure them to a wearer""s head. Alternatively, and as is often the case in promotional situations wherein visors are distributed as an inexpensive advertising/promotional item, such as an in a park, fair or other outdoor venue wherein shielding from the sun would be favored by the consumers, more inexpensive visor assemblies are provided. In such bulk distribution situations, the visors are typically formed of a molded plastic material which is shaped in the visor form. Moreover, the natural resilient tendencies of the plastic material enable the device to be retained on the user""s head. Unfortunately, however, the inexpensive visor assemblies that are presently known have very limited decorative appeal and variance, are generally rigid and cannot be conveniently and effectively stored when not in use, tend to pinch a wearer""s head if worn for extended periods of time, and can be expensive to manufacture in bulk, especially due to the three dimensional molding requirements.
In addition to the basic cost associated with the manufacture of such visor assemblies in bulk, incorporating an elaborate and/or embellished design configuration is also not cost effective due to the substantial molding adaptations that must be achieved in order to make a particular visor assembly. Indeed, once a particular configuration is developed into a mold, variations therefrom are typically not utilized at all due to the expense of manufacturing a new mold. Furthermore, such conventional plastic visor designs have a very limited embellished appearance and are truly a functional item rather than an elaborate, ornate, three dimensional, festive item.
As such, it would be highly beneficial to provide an improved visor assembly which has a substantially attractive and enhanced three dimensional ornamental appearance that not only provides shielding to the eyes of a wearer, but also defines an elaborate, festive and artful article to be worn by a user. Additionally, such an improved visor assembly should be cost effective to manufacture in a variety of configurations and in a variety of different styles and attractive arrangements. Further, such a device should be substantially lightweight and comfortable to wear, and should be conveniently storable both before and after use. The assembly of the present invention provides such a configuration and overcomes the deficiencies remaining in the art relating to sun visors.
Furthermore, it is recognized that with such items to be worn on the head and/or with other items to be secured to another article, a degree of adjustability is often beneficial as the size of the head or article may vary from one use to another, and it is generally not practical to manufacture every possible size. Along these lines, it is seen that flexible, rubber band type elastic material fasteners have been used with some items. Those devices, however, are often susceptible to breakage and are usually not practical for the manufacture of the remainder of the item. As a result, the elastic band must often be fastened, such as by pins or staples to the item which it will secure in place. Alternately, and often as associated With head gear, other adjustable securement assemblies are provided whereby the adjustability is derived by the amount that if one segment overlaps another, a series of clips or a hook and loop fastener structure providing for fixing of the desired sizing. Unfortunately, such structures, once sized, provide a fixed sizing unless re-adjusted. As such, if the article about which they are secured changes in size, such as due to flexing or movement, the sizing remains the same. Further, if tight securement is desired, no comfort expansion is provided. As a result, it would also be beneficial to provide a securement assembly which need not be formed from a specifically high elasticity material, but provides a degree of flexibility and adjustability in its sizing during actual use after it has been fastened in place.
The present invention relates to a decorative visor assembly to be worn on a user""s head. Specifically, the visor assembly includes a first, generally planar, material panel, and a second, generally planar, material panel. Preferably, these material panels are formed of an elastic, yet flexible material, such as that typically provided under the trademark Mylar(copyright).
Additionally, the decorative visor assembly includes a seal assembly structured to selectively and precisely couple the first material panel to the second material panel. In it particular, the seal assembly includes a perimeter seal structured to define a primary chamber between the first and second material panels. Moreover, that perimeter seal is substantially fluid impervious so as to contain a quantity of a fluid, such as air, within the primary chamber.
So as to permit the selective flow of fluid into and out of the primary chamber, valve means are also provided. Specifically, the valve means enable the selective flow of the air so as to define an inflated orientation and a deflated orientation of the primary chamber defined between the first and second material panels.
Additionally, the seal assembly of the decorative visor assembly includes a plurality of interior seals. The interior seals are structured and disposed to couple the first material panel to the second material panel such that upon inflation of the primary chamber, a force of inflation resultant from the filling of the primary chamber and tension being applied to the first and second material panels is precisely and selectively translated through the first and second material panels in order to define a forward shading region and a rear securing region.
The rear securing region is structured to be coupled, at least partially, about the user""s head, thereby retaining the entire visor assembly appropriately positioned on the user""s head. Moreover, the rear securing region is coupled about the user""s head so as to extend the forward shading region outwardly, in a generally perpendicular orientation, from a forehead of the user and in a shading relation over the user""s eyes. Further, in one embodiment of a securing assembly which is illustrated in association with the visor, but may also be used with a variety of other items to secure them to a human or other article, the securement assembly is structured in such manner as to be adjustable during use. Specifically, a pair of extension segments are provided including a series of interior seals. The interior seals define chambers which when filled with a fluid provide a degree of stiffness for securement purposes, but also allow a degree of expansion and/or contraction of the extension segments for adjustability purposes.
These and other features will become apparent from the claims and the accompanying detailed description.